Assumptions
by Cael05
Summary: Lead to serious damage. No matter how stupid these assumptions can be. 5986. slight fluff.


Disclaimer: Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to the wonderful Amano Akira-sensei. The author does not gain anything in writing this fanfiction, well, except having fun sharing ideas to others. (^Δ^)v

**Assumptions**

_Lead to serious damage. No matter how stupid these assumptions can be. 5986. slight fluff(?). _

"Hey Haru," the brown-haired girl shuddered when her boyfriend's face neared too close for her comfort. "I've waited long enough."

"Uhmmm... Haru thinks it's too early for us to do that. It has been only 3 days when we started dating Akio-san." Haru wanted to pull herself from the perverted man but couldn't. His hands suddenly had her arms in their grip.

"It's just a kiss. Why are you resisting so much?"

"I - - I- I'm not ready desu!"

"You will be after doing it. And maybe, you'd even want more." Haru's face showed horror as the perverted man's lips descended on hers. She shivered in disgust. She didn't want her first kiss to be like this.

She shut her eyes to prevent herself from seeing the man's face closing in. She knew that there was nothing else she could do to escape. She couldn't move; his grip on her arms was too strong. They were in a secluded part of the park. No one would be able to hear her even if she screamed.

She cursed herself over and over for allowing herself to be fooled by this perverted man. She knew she didn't love him but she was too depressed that time to even think about the consequences of accepting his confession.

She knew that it was all her fault.

But in the back of her mind, something told her that she shouldn't blame it all to herself. She was just a victim of the circumstances.

It was also _HIS _fault.

And yet, she couldn't help but hope that he could save her again like before. Like when Tsuna had finally confessed to Kyoko or when she got kidnapped or when she tripped at that runway in front of so many critical people.

She laughed at herself for being an idiot.

There's no way he could magically appear there and be her knight in shining armor again, is there?

Her eyes snapped open when she felt someone stand behind her.

She was stunned as the form of the perverted man fell on the floor clutching his face.

She turned and saw him looking at the man in utter contempt.

She could only say his name.

"Gokudera"

* * *

><p>Even though she was already free from perverted man, Haru was still unable to move from her position. She was too stunned when she saw that she was again saved by this rude, delinquent-looking octopus-head. Just like how she hoped he would.<p>

She turned to the perverted man who had finally stood up and was giving her a look of anger. She knew that the guy must be blaming her for the blow he just received. Haru couldn't help but feel scared as she looked at the expression he was giving her. Then her vision was blocked by Gokudera's back, shielding her away from the perverted man.

"Get the hell out of here you scumbag." Instead of grumpily yelling like he normally does, Gokudera said this calmly and icily. Haru could sense the underlying threat in his tone.

"And why will I do that? Why did you punch me in the first place?" the perverted man was frustrated beyond belief that he didn't sense how Gokudera was eying him dangerously.

"For trying to kiss this idiot woman even if she does not want to."

"Hah! And who are you to interfere? I am her boyfriend. Haru! Tell this man to mind his fucking business!", the perverted man turned to Haru and commanded his girlfriend.

Haru had finally snapped out from her shock and couldn't control her emotions as to what was happening to her. She had had enough! She was furious and just wanted to explode right there and then.

"Go to hell! I never thought you were this- this- disgusting! I'm breaking up! I don't want to see your face ever again!"

Gokudera smirked at Haru's bold declaration. The perverted man was totally out of it when he heard his girlfriend's outburst. He glared at Gokudera and muttered, "This is all your fault!"

The perverted man charged clumsily towards Gokudera, not knowing that he just made the worst move yet. In a flash, he felt a punch in his gut. He hurriedly went away from the silver-haired teen when he realized that he could never defeat him.

When the man was no longer in sight, Gokudera turned to see Haru who had been very silent for a while. He wanted to scold her for being careless in choosing such a trash for a boyfriend but realized that it wasn't the best idea. He was the only witness to her real feelings when Jyuudaime had finally confessed to Sasagawa. She smiled a lot and told the couple that she was happy for them. But truthfully, she was definitely heart-broken. And seeing that this was like a second time, she must be feeling rather down right now.

"Oi, woman. There's no use crying over that stupid man." he hesitantly assured her. "Though, I can't believe you replaced Jyuudaime with someone like him." Gokudera taunted her like usual to have a reaction. He frowned when Haru did not do anything to respond. Was she really that in love with that man?

"It's all your fault."

Haru stated coldly. Gokudera couldn't believe his ears. What the hell did he do wrong? Didn't he just saved her from being harassed? Something struck him and he became agitated at the realization.

"What? Are you saying you really wanted to be harassed by that scum?", Gokudera looked incredulously at the brunette.

Haru looked defiantly at Gokudera, tears already on the verge of falling. But she wiped them away quickly and told the silver-haired teen. "It's your fault that I had to go out with him. You – You – clueless jerk! I hate you!"

Gokudera stood there unmoving; not knowing what to do.

* * *

><p>Haru ran away immediately after yelling at the silver-haired teen. She knew that she should be grateful of Gokudera for saving her. But when he sounded disappointed of her for going out with the perverted man, she just couldn't stop herself.<p>

She had made that mistake because of him! She couldn't take it that her second love was another unrequited one. Unbelievable as it may seem, she had fallen for the rude delinquent octopus-head even though they always quarreled about the smallest things.

The root word. Always. Because he had always been there around her ever since her first heart-break.

At first she regarded it as just coincidence. But when she noticed how he helped her in little things even in that normal rude demeanor of his, she couldn't help but smile. She thought then that Tsuna-san must have told his loyal right-hand man to look after her.

And even if he was just doing his job, she really appreciated all that he did for her. Her feelings developed to something akin to a slight admiration towards the silver-haired teen.

But when she had been kidnapped by some horrible goons, she understood that what she had been feeling for him was not some slight admiration. For the hours she spent tied and waiting, it was his name that she had voiced over and over again.

And so, after that, she firmly decided to make the rude, delinquent, octopus-head Gokudera Hayato fall for her just like how she fell for him.

When she was chosen to become a model in a fashion show in downtown Namimori, she was excited and determined to show that her cosplaying hobby could be used in the more sophisticated runway. She was infuriated that it was him who laughed first and told her that she wasn't pretty enough to be a model.

Even if she was in love with him, she couldn't let that pass.

Then she declared that when he sees her in that runway, he will definitely fall for her beauty. Deep inside, she was horrified with her careless challenge.

But she did all her best to keep up with what she had already said. On the day of the fashion show, everyone told her how different she looked in a gorgeous way. She was flustered by the praises but what she really wanted was to hear what he thought about her.

It was finally her turn and as she walked up on the stage, she searched for his face in such a huge crowd. She saw him looking intently at her. She stared at him.

And then she slipped.

She was unable to stand up due to her aching foot and sheer embarrassment. She could hear the quiet snickers of the people watching her.

Then he came. He helped her stand up and carried her off to the backstage.

She was silently crying. Then, he comforted her unexpectedly.

He said she looked beautiful, for a stupid woman.

And then, she hoped that maybe, just maybe – if she confessed to him, he would accept.

That was when she was wrong.

Because on the day she decided to make her feelings for him known, she saw Gokudera confess to another person.

What she heard was his object of affection's response. But all was clear to her in that moment.

For the response was an "I like you, too."

When she discovered that he already had someone special, she broke down. Literally. It was even worse than when Tsuna and Kyoko finally became an official couple. At least, she somehow knew from the beginning that her bestfriend and first love would end up together, even if it hurt her so much.

But for Gokudera and that someone to be together. She really didn't expect it. The two were close, she knew, but she was too shocked when she learned that they were in that kind of relationship.

Then she heard the worried voice of Gokudera's special one. She stopped and turned hesitantly.

"Haru! How are you? Hayato was really worried– "

Haru looked at the person forlornly but smiled.

"I'm already okay, I guess. Gokudera's still there, I – yelled at him. Even though he saved me. Can you please tell him I'm sorry? Ne, Yamamoto-san?"

Who is she kidding? She knew it wasn't Gokudera's fault that he likes Yamamoto. And who was she to feel jealous anyway?

She really just wanted to justify herself.

It was really only her fault that these things were happening to her.

* * *

><p>Gokudera was in mess.<p>

He always was ever since he got too involved with that stupid woman. He didn't know how it happened. From what he could remember, after incidentally spotting her crying her heart out after Jyuudaime's confession to Sasagawa, he started to look after her so that she would not do anything stupid to go in between the couple.

But he was wrong about his assumptions. He witnessed how she faced the happy couple with her usual bright smiles and helped them selflessly even though she was still hurt inside. He was quite surprised of the tenacity of the stupid woman.

He then, started helping her for no reason.

Of course, he always argued with her. But whenever he spotted her doing something that was most probably to help others, he was there to well – lessen the burden. And stop her from acting too stupid.

One time, she got kidnapped by some petty Yakuza group. He didn't show it to his friends but deep down he was so worried, he couldn't understand himself. He charged to the place of the kidnappers alone, not waiting for Jyuudaime's and Reborn-san's orders. He had successfully rescued her despite the bruises and wounds he gained after fighting off a large group of goons.

And how could he forget that time when she was chosen as a model on a special fashion show in Namimori. He had teased her that she couldn't do it, but she fought him off well. She told him that he would definitely fall in love with her when she walks down the runway. He scoffed at the idea. He would never ever fall in love with that stupid woman.

But when she appeared before the crowd on that day, he couldn't believe that the beautiful model walking on the ramp was the same stupid woman he always bickered with. He gawked at her and she was looking at him.

Then she slipped.

Every person watching was eying her scornfully and he controlled himself from bringing out his dynamites to bomb the area full of stupid people. That was when he truly realized his feelings.

He really fell in love with her that time.

Before he could stop himself, he quickly got on the stage, and helped Haru on her feet. Seeing her injury, he carried the brunette off onto the backstage despite her protests. She was crying, and he told her the most honest comment he could say that moment. He was relieved that she appreciated the praise he gave, even though it was from him and not from Jyuudaime.

He acted the same towards her after that but he knew that he should probably tell her his feelings soon. After the fashion show, many guys had suddenly approached her and he couldn't stop the aching throb in his heart every time she smiled because of those guys.

He didn't realize that his feelings towards the brunette was already obvious to his family. One time, he was confronted by the Yakyuu-Baka and he actually thought that he too, had feelings for Haru. It was such a relief that Yamamoto hadn't.

The Yakyuu-Baka even offered to help him in confessing and he reluctantly agreed. The truth was, he was really clueless as to how to act towards the stupid woman with his new-found feelings.

Then suddenly, he heard that she had agreed going out with one of those pesky guys wooing her. He didn't trust the man even though he acted as a perfect boyfriend. When he heard that they were going on a date, he decided to look after Haru for the last time. If the man really loved her and respected her, he would stop worrying and trust the man Haru's happiness.

But after seeing what the man had tried to do to her, he could only restrain himself from using his Sistema CAI and beating the man into oblivion. The man had received less than what he deserved in his opinion, but he was happy enough when it was Haru, herself, who broke up with the pathetic guy.

He decided that right after, he was going to confess to Haru.

And yet, his plans were stopped when she told him that it was his fault.

She said she hated him.

And now, Gokudera Hayato stood there not knowing what to do. He didn't understand what she had meant, it was as if there was something more from her accusations.

"Hayato!", Gokudera snapped out of his trance and saw Yamamoto running to him without his usual smile. The silver-haired teen stared blankly at Yamamoto which made the baseball-enthusiast more concerned. "Why are you still here? Aren't you going to follow Haru?"

"I – she – " the silver-haired stammered. Yamamoto couldn't believe that Gokudera could act that way. He inquired his silver-haired friend further.

"What happened? You just ended the call all of a sudden. Good thing I was around the area. Then, I bumped into Haru – and she was crying. She said she was sorry to you."

Gokudera looked up to Yamamoto and explained. "That man – he – tried to kiss Haru. I couldn't help myself – I wanted to protect her. She looked like she doesn't want it. Or that was just what I wanted to believe."

"She was angry to the guy but she was angrier at me. She said she hates me."

Yamamoto felt silent and thought about his friends' complicated situation. Then, he smiled and pushed the sulking Gokudera. "I don't think that's the case. If she really hates you, she would not have told me to say sorry to you. I think its better if you clear this to her. And also, tell her now what you really intend to."

"What are you saying you Yakyuu-baka."

"Trust me on this okay. Go to Haru. It will definitely work like how we practiced it!" Yamamoto laughed good-naturedly.

"Don't you ever remind me of that!", Gokudera's face flustered. He turned his back to Yamamoto and whispered softly. "This is the last time I'm listening to your suggestions, Yakyuu-baka. Thanks."

Gokudera ran as fast as he could to search for one stupid woman.

* * *

><p>Haru sighed as she weakly pushed herself back and forth on the swing she was currently sitting on. She was thinking about her future and a certain rude, delinquent octopus-head.<p>

_I should really apologize to him. He didn't deserve what I said. Stupid Haru! _Haru scolded herself for being selfish. Now, she had cleared her mind and had thought about what she really needed to do.

She was going to tell him her feelings. And then, she would let go.

* * *

><p>Gokudera had searched the usual places where people go at the park. But the stupid woman was still nowhere to be seen. There's only one place left for him to search.<p>

The old children's playground.

He quickly went to the place and there he saw her, sitting quietly on the swing.

He's still going to tell her how he felt, even if she hates him.

* * *

><p>"Gokudera."<p>

"Stu – Haru."

Haru was bewildered at what Gokudera had said. He called her by first name. She couldn't believe it. She looked up and saw that he had something to say. Haru wanted to be the first one to say what she needed to say, so she spoke first.

"Gokudera. Just, can you listen to Haru first? Don't react to anything until I'm finished okay?", Haru stared at Gokudera with pleading eyes. Gokudera just nodded hesitantly.

"Okay. First things, first. I'm really sorry. About what I said a while ago. You helped me there and yet I was angry at you. I don't hate you. The truth is..."

She sighed, and braced herself for what she was going to do.

"I like you Gokudera Hayato."

"Even if you are rude and a bastard. You have always been there. I know you were just doing your job as Tsuna-san's right-hand man but – thank you – for taking care of me."

"There, I said it." Haru laughed light-heartedly and again looked at the stunned expression of the silver-haired teen. "And since I've done what I have to do. I guess I can move on now can't I?"

"I wish you happiness, Hayato."

Haru started to walk away when suddenly, she felt Gokudera's grip on her wrist.

"Wouldn't you wait for my answer?"

She thought her heart would stop beating when she heard what he said. She hastily answered.

"I already know. I – won't be able to handle it if you tell me straight away. Just be happy with him alright?"

Gokudera held Haru's wrist firmly. Why won't she wait for him to accept? Why was she wishing him happiness?

"I can't understand you Haru. You were telling me that you like me and you're leaving me confused. And what do you know about my answer?"

"Fine," Haru stared at Gokudera seriously and spoke what she knew. "I know that you won't accept my confession because you and Yamamoto are together."

There was a deafening silence on the part of Gokudera. Haru's eyes softened and spoke in a whisper. "Don't worry about me. If you guys don't want the others to know, I'm not going to say anything."

A long silence had passed and finally, Gokudera had broken it.

"Is that it?", Gokudera murmured darkly. "What – Why – How did you come up with that stupid assumption."

Haru was surprised at the sudden question of the silver-haired teen. And what did he mean stupid assumption.

"You – I saw you when you confessed to Yamamoto. And he liked you too. Isn't that proof enough?"

"When did you saw us?"

"I found you on the street on the way to Tsuna-san's house, a week ago."

Gokudera slumped on the floor, clutching his head suddenly. He didn't know how to react at what the stupid woman had seen between him and Yamamoto. Haru was surprised at Gokudera's sudden gesture and she kneeled worriedly beside him.

"You – stupid woman – are basically saying that I'm gay?"

"I am not thinking about that! Yamamoto-san is a wonderful person. So – " Haru was surprised when Gokudera clutched her shoulders. His face was inches away from her.

"Then, it's my turn to speak. You're not allowed to interrupt until I'm finished get it?"

Haru nodded obediently.

"First things first, you truly are a stupid woman." Haru's face wanted to yell at the silver-haired teen's insult. How dare he mock her in this kind of situation.

"So, I – can't believe that I've fallen in love with someone like you."

Haru's eyes widened when she felt his lips land on her briefly. She was stunned as the rude, delinquent, octopus-head continued his speech.

"So, if that was not proof enough, are you still going to question my sexuality?"

"But – you - how about Yamamoto-san?"

"You can ask Yakyuu-baka later about what really happened. Just, don't remind me again. Please." Gokudera was flushed as he said this.

The two looked at each other awkwardly. Then, Haru asked the final question.

"So, does that mean you? I?"

Gokudera answered her with another kiss.

The End

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

So, could anyone guess what really happened between Gokudera and Yamamoto? =D I think the hints I put here and there were quite obvious.

If anyone is interested, I could write what happened on that day along the streets to Tsuna's house. XD

First attempt at serious romance. Too cliché, isn't it? And so much OOC-ness. Tsk. So the verdict. Failed. Hahaha... I don't think I'm doing another romance after this. XXD

I'm going back to the mystery genre. XD


End file.
